October Shadows
by kavictoria
Summary: Life is so weird... I mean, who would have thought that I would have fallen for James? I hated James! Ant the feeling was mutual. What happened? Ok, I suck! at summeries..but its good. PLZ read.
1. Default Chapter

October Shadows

disclaimer: I dont own HP...duh

Chapter One:

It's so weird, life, ya know. How things happen; how they come to be. Like something can happen that before you would have never dreamt possible, no wanted to be possible. But then, when it happens, you wonder why you ever thought that you wouldn't want it... why you despised it so much. Like, take love for example; why is it that you always fall for the one least likely? The person that for so many years you contained an undying passion for hating them? It really doesn't make any sense, but then, what does?

Right? Or..who knows, maybe its me.

After all, I am known as the one to over analize things. And everyone always says I have a very pesimistic out look on life...but thats not true. Not at all. I am totally percieved wrong sometimes. Well, more like most of the time, actually. But whatever.

"Ugh, what does Potter have against me? I mean really, what have I ever done to him? Huh, tell me because I am completely clueless as to why he constantly feels the need to make My life a living _hell_!." Lily Evans yelled storming in to the dorm that she and her friends shared during the school term.

" What now?" Her bestfriend Zoe asked not even looking up from her bags that she was unpacking. It wasn't very shocking that Lily had just stormed into the dorm yelling about James...It never was. he Lily and James fued was very well-known anymore. No one gave them more than a fleeting glance when they argued at the top of there lungs in the common room. Or anywhere eles for that matter. Partly because it was nothing new and nobody really cared much anymore; and partly because the last time someone stopped to watch they had gotton an extremely worked up James on them and had to be sent to the hospital wing right away. So, we just all ignore it now...or at least try to. It was kind of hard sometimes.

"Its not even the second day of school and he is already managed to completely ruin the chance of me even having a remotely good sixth year."

She guessed that they had gotten into another fight and he had hexed her. Zoe glanced up at her friend not knowing exactly what to expect. Over the years she had been given a variety of defferent looks. Unappreciated ones of course. They have ranged from some that were way out there and some that weren't all that bad. Once, in third year he had given her a pink speckled complection. Then in fourth hair of ever color in the rainbow. And it just went down hill from there.

Trying to keep a strait face she said " It's not so bad..."

"Nice nose Lils." their other friend Cassy said when she emerged from the bathroom, hair still dripping from her recent shower.

"What? What are you guys talking about...?" Lily said getting redder with each word. "If he did anything to my nose I swear I'll..." she said as though it took every ounce of control she had to get each word out. She walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the middle of the room and looked at herself.

When she saw herself she started spitting out words, obviously unable to construct full sentences " Potter...kill...hate...die..." was all that could be gotten out of it. Then it was as thought all of her fight was gone and she looked upset than mad anymore.

"I know that he's the spawn of the devil and all, but I still can't believe that he would let me walk around like this.Especally when he knew that I was so nervious about making a good impression my first day of being head girl." she said sitting down on her bed.

"Im sorry Lils...I know how important it was to you...and still is." Cassy said sitting down beside her and putting her arm around her shoulder.

" Yeah, but dont sweat it Lils. No matter how you look, its impossible to not respect you. You were born to be head girl." Zoe said.

"Thanks...you guys rock."

"You know this is our last first day" Cassy said.

"Yeah...really sad.."

They all sat on the edge of Lilys bed for a few moments just enjoying the quiet.

" If you didn't know about your nose...why were you so mad when you came in?"

"Potter was being weird...trying to act like a gentleman or something. It's obvious he's up to something."

Ok, this is one of my first fics of L/J...sooo...I hope you like it. I'll update soon if I get enough reviews to know that its any good. I already have the next chapter written, Infact, it was going to be part of this chapter....but I decided not to put it on here. So just tell me what you think, okay? Pweese!!!!

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes of spelling or any other type....I was kinda in a hurry when I typed this and I have no time to check it.

Oh, and if your wondering where the name came from..well, Im not really sure why I used it for this story, I doesn't really go with the story line..well I dont think so anyways. Anyway, My friend just told me that she saw it somewhere...and I really like it soo...Im using it. Bite me, if you dont like it!

..(forgot I was spose to be sucking up here...) so umm... umm...Oh yeah! ? "I love your hair!"

Hehe...thats what I say when I can't think of anything eles

Well...ok..I just keep dragging on and on and on and... Im doing it again so...im gonna shut up now.

Review Okay?!?! Please!!!

!!!!!!SOUR GUMMY WORMS ALL AROUND!!!!!!

Well, If you review anyway....

Okay I'm gone...PROMISE!!!!

OH YEAH!!! AND CHOCOLATE!!! CHOCOLATE ROCKS!!!! EVERYONE EAT CHOCOLATE....ITS GOOD FOR YOU!!!

OMG, I have a problem.... I just can't seem to shut up..thats it...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wait...REVIEW....ok, sorry last thing I swear!

Omg.... I just wrote a hugh a/n thingy....darn...dont read this...its way too long...why am I even writing...no ones reading....their just having to scroll way, way, way on down to get past all of my stupping yacking....Omg...I'm still yacking...BYE!! (swear)


	2. Chapter two

October Shadows

Chapter two:

"Evans is driving me crazy!" James Potter exclaimed bursting into his dorm a few minutes later.

"So you to arn't together yet it seems. Right Sirius?" Remus Lupin said looking at his friend Sirius Black.

"Ya ya ya, I know...20 galleons." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money then handed it to Remus. "James, buddy, your robbing me blind here!" he exclaimed.

Sirius Black was James Potters best friend. They were always together. They made up part of the infamous group af pranksters at Hogwarts known as the "Mauraders". Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made up the rest of the group.

James Potter, the leader of the group, had black hair that was completely untameable and fell just below his eye brows and grey eyes. He was Quditch caption for the Gryffinders and also one of the most sought after guys in the entire school. He could have any girl he wanted, and usually did. Although he could at times seem mean and uncareing for much, he had a very kind heart and would always stand up for those he loved, no matter what.

Sirius Black was known as the prankmaster of the group, while he usually came up with great pranks... he always picked the absolute worst times to pull them. He also had dark hair, but unlike James, he always had every strand in the perfect place to, as he says, add to his sexyness. He had bright blue eyes that always had a sparkle in them. He was almost never sirious, always joking around. He was the completely care-free of the group.

Remus Lupin had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was the one that balanced the group out with his level head and kind nature. He was Hogwarts prefect two years in a row and made top grades in all his classes. But there was also something eles about him that most people didn't know. He was a werewolf.

James and Sirius's favorite victom for there pranks was Snape, a Slitherin of the same year. They had been mortal enemys since day one. Another was Lily Evans, mainly just because they liked to see her get all riled up and another bacause James claimes he hates her. But everyone eles knows thats not the truth, he's just to stubborn to realize it himself.

"Well, you had best just stop betting on it because it's never going to happen. I hate her, she hates me...I like it that way." James said.

"Well, you sure have it in for you know then. What with Lily being head girl and all." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, I just found out a little bit ago...shouldn't have been so surprised though. But you still forgot one important fact, Remus."

"And that is...?" Sirius asked impationtly.

"That I'm headboy."

"YOUR WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I've already told you Sirius. Like a hundred times on the train, because you thought I was joking."

"You mean you really weren't joking?"

"No..."

"Bloody hell...what was Dumbledore smoking!"

"Thanks Sirius...but I know what you mean." They all seemed to be thinking on it for a few moments.

"Oh well!" James said, then he and Sirius started laughing.

"You still have got it in for you though." Remus said when the laughter started dieing down.

"Why is that?"

"Headboy and headgirl share compartments."

"What?! Wait...I knew that. Great." James said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well, it wont be that bad. She is hot." Sirius said.

"Yeah,but I...wait, no she is so not! But still mad her look like Rudolph and now its going to be twice as bad."

"Briliant." Sirius said laughing "But yeah, sucks for you."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n: Yeah... I dont really like this chapter very much, sorry! But it will get better, so keep reading! and Review!! please!!!


End file.
